


Death of a Monster

by izayawhoriihara



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, Minor Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki, Multi, Mutsuki deserves to be happy, Mutsuki talks his shit, Suicide, that shit hurted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayawhoriihara/pseuds/izayawhoriihara
Summary: Death has never been closer and Mutsuki comes to terms with that.





	Death of a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I cried making this. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism.

“I just wanted to be loved!” Mutsuki said with a bloodcurdling cry. His eyes blinded with blood and debris. At Least two broken bones in his body. “Is that too much to ask!” He screamed. All his life being loved was nothing but a pipe dream, a mere fantasy. His parents didn’t love him, and his love for Kaneki was nothing more than an unhealthy obsession. He could feel the life slowly slipping away from his body. “Why **me**? Why did it have to be me? I was just a sad soul whose intentions were good. I tried so so hard to be better. But in a few minutes I’ll see what happens when people die. I’ll rot in hell like my parents did. I’ve killed so many, ruined so many lives. I’ve killed children goddamn it! But...pff...HAHAHAHHA, revenge felt Oh so sweet. Vengeance is mine and it always has been. I’ve been through shit farther than the eye can see. Life has its problems and I’ve had more than my share. But please if god if you are out there, don’t let me be misunderstood. I wanted to be happy. If only Teach would’ve let me in, he would’ve made me complete. I could’ve made him smile, but that won’t happen ever. Urie wanted to love me but I couldn’t see it, my heart belonged to a man who could give a flying fuck about me. B-but this life*cough* was rr-rigged from the start. S-so I g-guess this is a *huack*death of a m-monster.” Dying knowing that your life was successful was what Mutsuki had thought was a glorious death. But like always, nothing ever went his way. It truly was a death of a monster. 

死ねの化け物


End file.
